


The Vampire Masquerade

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il principe senza lieto fine [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP, vampire!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sulle note di The Vampire Masquerade dei Dark Vampire Music.





	The Vampire Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipante all’11° p0rnfest col prompt: CLASSICI DISNEY – FROZEN Anna/Hans Anna è un vampiro e Hans… Hans vuole solo poter dire di vivere in quel vecchio maniero nobiliare

The Vampire Masquerade

 

I riflessi del ghiaccio che scendeva dai rami secchi degli alberi erano di un blu intenso, in alcuni casi arrivavano al violetto a causa dei giochi di luce creati dal sole.

Hans avanzò tremante, teneva il capo chino e il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso, superò un muretto di pietra quasi completamente crollato. Attraversò la porta di legno, le cui ante ricadevano storte appese a dei cardini arrugginiti, il legno si era spezzato in più punti. Passò di fianco a una fila di quadri sporchi di sangue, resti di ossa erano adagiati ai piedi di armature che mancavano di diversi parti.

Tossì, sentendo odore di putrefazione e polvere pungergli le narici.

“Chi viene a farmi da preda volontariamente? Era da tanto che sognavo un ospite” risuonò una voce femminile.

Hans deglutì vedendo un pupazzo di neve fatto da neve sporca di sangue, denti e rametti rinsecchiti.

“Principessa Anna, siete voi?” domandò. Si udì una risata gelida e, in cima alla scala, apparve una dama dal lungo vestito di seta nera.

“Sembri proprio un bel ‘cioccolattino” disse la giovane donna, osservando i capelli castani del giovane e il suo viso intirizzito dal freddo.

Hans indietreggiò, vide la giovane donna illuminata dalla luce delle candele. La ragazza scese le scalinate, i suoi passi non eliminavano la polvere dai gradini e la sua figura non era rimandata dai grandi specchi che decoravano la sala.

“Princessa…” biascicò.

“Mai visto una creatura leggendaria? Beh, non crucciarti. Probabilmente sarà l’ultima cosa che vedrai” disse Anna. Sollevò con forza titanica un tavolo e lo lanciò, Hans gridò e saltò, nascondendosi in parte dietro un arazzo, aderendo alla parete.

“V-vi prego, risparmiatemi” gemette. Fu scosso da tremiti e scostò l’arazzo, avanzando ancora tremante.

“M-mi… mi avevano chiesto di uccidervi. Per salvarvi da voi stessa, perché la vostra anima innocente fosse libera dalla maledizione vampirica” biascicò.

“E tu sei un esperto in materia?” chiese la vampira. Piegò le labbra rosso rubino in un sorriso, i canini candidi le brillarono.

“Mi hanno raccontato che vostra sorella, la futura regina era una vampira. Ha vampirizzato anche voi, dopo aver ucciso i vostri genitori. Siete vittima di un mostro”. La voce di Hans era gentile e accorata.

Anna sbuffò.

“Ed io ho ucciso lei” borbottò.

“Un peccato che non avreste mai voluto commettere” ribatté Hans, negando vistosamente con il capo.

“Mia sorella era nata vampira. Lei non era maledetta in alcun modo, non era stata né morse, né trasformata, era un potere con cui era nata” rispose Anna. Fece fremere le sue lunghe ciglia, di un violetto intenso, che si abbinavano con i brillantini dorati sulle sue palpebre.

“Avanti. Se vuoi uccidermi, fallo pure” lo sfidò Anna. Le lunghe trecce rosso sangue le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso sottile.

Hans cadde in ginocchio e sporse le mani verso di lei.

“Io non ho nulla. Un incendio ha distrutto la mia casa. Vi prego di permettermi di vivere nel vostro castello. Sono venuto qui promettendo che avrei cercato di uccidervi, ma in realtà volevo solo chiedermi di fare di voi il mio servo” supplicò.

Anna lo raggiunse, si sfilò i lunghi guanti neri lasciandoli cadere per terra, sollevando della polvere e gli prese il viso tra le mani, segnandogli le guance con le unghie aguzze laccate di nero.

“Uh. Un doppiogiochista bugiardo pronto a offrire i suoi servigi a un demone. Sei anche meglio di quanto pensassi. Dimmi, allora, fino a che punto sei disposto a spingerti?” chiese.

“Farei qualsiasi cosa” disse Hans. Deglutì a vuoto e lei premette le labbra piene su quelle di lui, Hans schiuse le labbra e lei le violò con la propria lingua, ascoltandolo mugolare. Si sporse in avanti, il suo corpo aderiva ai suoi vestiti e s’intravedeva la forma dei suoi glutei.

Anna si staccò da lui, mentre un filamento di saliva univa le loro labbra, e Hans ansimò rumorosamente, riprendendo fiato.

La vampira si sfilò le ballerine nere e si abbassò le lunghe calze a rete con una mano, liberando le proprie gambe sode, mentre gli poggiava la mano sul petto e la utilizzava per spingerlo, ribaltandolo. Prese un fiocchetto nero tra le labbra e lo tirò, stringendolo con i denti, slacciandosi il corpetto che indossava, liberando i seni sodi che ondeggiarono. Gli sfilò la casacca e gliel’appallottolò sotto la testa, come un cuscino.

“Se diventerai mia proprietà, dovrò iniziare a trattarti bene” gli disse.

“Perciò mi darete asilo? Potrò rimanere nel castello?” gemette Hans, mentre lei faceva saltare il bottone con l’unghia dell’indice. 

Hans rabbrividì, mentre la principessa gli sfilava i pantaloni, gli accarezzò i boxer all’altezza del membro e ridacchiò.

“Dipende. Devi passare la prova” disse la vampira.

“Non vi deluderò” promise.

Anna si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e gli afferrò una spalla, gli morse il capezzolo e succhiò delle gocce di sangue di colore amaranto, strappandogli un gemito simile a un lungo strillo. Leccò il suo capezzolo, giocherellandoci e gli graffiò la pelle con la lingua, con le dita sottili si preparò. Gli sfilò i boxer e gli soffiò dell’aria gelida, odorante morde e putrefazione in viso.

“Vedremo” disse, sentendolo tossire.

Fece entrare a forza il giovane dentro di lei, Hans boccheggiò sentendola gelida e umida, Anna lo fece muovere su e giù.

Hans boccheggiava e gemeva, strinse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, venendo sconvolto da una serie di spasmi di piacere e di dolore.

Il cielo fu solcato da ampi fulmini e si sentivano fragorosi tuoni in lontananza, mentre Hans dava le spinte seguendo i movimenti e le direttive di lei, le cosce spalancate e il corpo fremente.

Anna gli fece arcuare la schiena e lo aiutò a dare una spinta più forte, Hans venne dentro di lei. La vampira gli morse con foga la spalla e l’urlo di piacere di lui divenne anche di disperazione. I seni della vampira fremettero, mentre la principessa succhiava avidamente il sangue caldo di lui.

Hans perse i seni, mentre lei lo aiutava a uscire da sé.

“Prova superata” disse Anna.

Issò il corpo abbandonato del giovane e se lo adagiò contro, iniziò a danzare avanti e indietro. Si staccò da terra continuando a ballare in volo, la testa del ragazzo incosciente ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento, i capelli gli ricadevano sul viso esangue.

La risata della vampira risuonò, mentre gli posava un bacio lì dove c’erano i buchi dove aveva affondato i denti. Il corpo ignudo del giovane era ricoperto di sudore semi-ghiacciato.

“Tranquillo, io e te ci divertiremo per tutta la tua vita e, quando sarà il momento, ti renderò come me e si spalancheranno le porte dell’ilarità eterna” promise.


End file.
